1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for holding cap-shaped objects and more particularly, to a spiral type cap-shaped object rack, which facilitates loading and unloading of cap-shaped objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cap-shaped object rack for holding cap-shaped objects (such as cap-shaped milk ball, cap-shaped coffee powder ball, etc.), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises two upright side rods 1, two back support rods 4 arranged in a parallel manner between the two upright side rods 1 for supporting every storage cap-shaped object 5 between the two upright side rods 1, a top open space 2 through which cap-shaped objects 5 are inserted one after another into the space between the two upright side rods 1, and a bottom open space 3 through which every storage cap-shaped object 5 is taken out of the space between the upright side rods 1.
This design of cap-shaped object rack has drawbacks: (1) the design of the straight upright side rods 1 is monotonous; (2) storage cap-shaped object 5 must be inserted into the rack through the top open space 2 or taken out of the rack through the bottom open space 3, i.e., the user cannot insert storage cap-shaped object 5 into the rack or take storage cap-shaped object 5 out of the rack through the middle part of the rack.